Discusiones
by mabel1998
Summary: Fanfic PruMano lleno de discusiones y todas ellas inspiradas en las que he tenido con una amigo. Lovino no soporta a Gilbert pero poco a poco se vuelven amigos y tal vez algo más, todo atraves de discusiones.


BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC, QUE NERVIOS JAJÁ.

ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA INSPIRADO EN UN AMIGO Y EN MI, YA QUE ME IDENTIFICO CON ROMANO AUNQUE SOY MUCHO MÁS AMABLE QUE EL.

SERÁ PRUMANO PORQUE ME BASE EN LAS PELEAS TAN DIVERTIDAS QUE LLEGO A TENER CON MI AMIGO Y TAMBIÉN PORQUE QUIERO ESCRIBIR UN PRUMANO!

POR CIERTO SI LA HISTORIA LLEGA A TENER ALGO DE ROMANCE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ALGO QUE PASARA ENTRE MI AMIGO Y YO.

¡DISFRUTENLO!

ADVERTENCIAS: NOMBRES HUMANOS

DISCLAIMER: HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRAMUYA HIDEKAZ

**Discusiones.**

_**Capitulo I. DISCUCIÓN SOBRE LA PASTA.**_

¿Por qué lo malo me pasa a mí?, estábamos a punto de salir al descanso como todos los días, pero al parecer no nos dejaran salir solo porque está lloviendo, como si algo pudiera pasar, solo es agua, bueno el año pasado 3 alumnos se fracturaron un brazo por correr en el piso mojado por la lluvia, pero fue culpa de ellos, ¿a quién se le ocurre correr mientras llueve? Y para colmo olvide lo que iba a comer hoy, maldición hoy si es un día de mierda, bueno por lo menos estoy con mi _fratello_, sé que él me dará de su comida.

**-Feliciano, tengo hambre.**

**-Ve**** ¿Por qué no comes algo**_** fratello**_**?-**como es estúpido mi hermano, si trajera algo de comer no le estaría diciendo que tengo hambre ¡estaría comiendo ahora mismo! Pero bueno él no sabe que olvide lo que iba a comer, supongo que le tendré que decir para que me dé de su comida, o es eso o morir de hambre y creo que la primero opción es mejor.

-**Si tuviera que comer lo estaría haciendo, Feliciano, dame de tu comida, muero de hambre-** el idiota solo se quedó mirándome con su cara de estúpido por unos segundos, pero después acepto darme de su comida, entonces mi estómago empezó a sonar (bueno más de lo que ya sonaba antes), Feliciano se dio cuenta y empezó a buscar su almuerzo en su mochila.

**-Ve****~ aquí tienes hermano-** no sé si le agradecí o no, solo recuerdo que tome el toper y oler la pasta que trajo Feliciano para comer, estaba algo fría, pero tenía mucha hambre, así que empecé a comer.

Ya con mi boca llena de comida me di cuenta de algo: Feliciano rompió la pasta a la mitad antes de cocinarla, pero tenía hambre así que seguí comiendo aunque me molestara que Feliciano hiciera eso, ¡pero no iba a callar mi inconformidad respecto a la pasta! Así que busque las palabras más adecuadas para decirle y así mi _fratello_ no empezará llorar como niñita, y al fin las encontré:

-**Feliciano, solo los idiotas como tu rompen la pasta a la mitad antes de cocinarla…- **seguí comiendo y me di cuenta de que Feliciano empezaba a lloriquear, justamente lo que yo no quería que pasara, creo que debí ser más suave con mis palabras, lo que menos quiero es estar atrapado aquí comiendo pasta fría y con un llorón a mi lado, bueno, por lo menos esto no puede empeorar…

**-kesesese**~ ¿Por qué Feli esta llorando?-

…O tal vez si, olvide que el albino escandaloso estaba sentado frente a mí y que es un metiche de primera, si algo le llama la atención se quedaría aquí viendo todo el día.

**-No es nada que te importe cabeza de patata-**

**-vamos dime, si me importa, dime, dime, ¡dime!-**decidí decirle antes de que me desesperara más.

**-Feliciano llora porque le dije que solo los idiotas rompen la pasta a la mitad antes de cocinarla ¿feliz?- **lo mire serio y me lleve otro poco de pasta a la boca.

**-eso es imposible porque cuando hago pasta con Feli rompo la pasta antes de echarla en la cazuela para cocinarla y yo no soy ningún idiota-**note que el bastardo tenía una sonrisa llena de arrogancia, eso me molestaba así que decidí borrársela.

**-¿ves? Te dije, solo los idiotas hacen eso…-**

**-¡hey! ¡¿Crees que soy un idiota?!-**

**-¡Si, si lo creo!-**me estaba empezando a molestar más de lo que ya estaba.

**-¡El asombroso yo no es un idiota! ¡Tú eres el idiota! ¡IDIOTA!-** cuando me di cuenta Feliciano estaba llorando más, así que decidí calmarme, que suerte que nadie prestaba atención a los lloriqueos de Feliciano y a los gritos e "insultos" que nos lanzábamos Gilbert y yo.

**-dejemos de decir "idiota", se vuelve tan fastidioso como tú, además yo tengo razón es mejor dejar la pasta entera…-**

**-¡claro que no! ¡Es mejor romperla a la mitad y cocinarla porque es más rápido!-**

**-¡¿Q-quien es el italiano que sabe de pasta aquí, tu o yo?!-**okey ya no sabía con que defender mi idea, Gilbert tenía un buen punto, pero yo no iba a dejar que me ganara así que invente algo para ganarle la discusión

**-pero si esta entero le da más presentación y la presentación cuenta mucho-**

**-¡¿Y eso qué?! No vas a preparar la pasta para verla, la preparas para comerla…oye ¿y quién fue el que cocino la pasta? N-no me digas que el cejón-**vi como su cara se tornaba más pálida de lo que ya era ¿acaso era tanto era su miedo a que Arthur Kirkland cocinara? Bueno yo tampoco gustaba de comer lo que el cocinaba pero creo que está exagerando un poco ¿no? Okey no, no exagera recuerdo que una vez me intoxique por comer algo que el preparo.

**-no, no fue "el cejón", la hiso Feliciano-**observe como el pruso suspiraba aliviado.

**-eso espero ese tipo no debería cocinar nunca, el prende la estufa y explota su televisor kesesese~- **no sé qué ocurrió pero termine riendo junto con el imbécil de Gilbert.

**-jah, de seguro no sabe ni servirse cereal, se le ha de quemar-**y de un momento a otro pase de solo reír por sus estupideces a también empezar a decirlas.

**- ¡deberían prohibirle entrar a la cocina, algún día entrara, abrirá la llave del agua y todo explotara!-** empecé a reír más con ese último comentario, quizás la estupidez del cerebro de pollo era contagiosa, no lo sé pero aunque me cueste admitirlo me estaba divirtiendo.

Me di cuenta que Feliciano dejo de llorar y empezó a comer de la pasta fría que aunque estaba partida a la mitad no dejaba de saber bien, el bastardo cabeza de patata tenía razón, la comida no es solo para verla, es para comerla.

Observe que todos se estaban levantando de su asiento, al parecer se había terminado el "descanso" (si así se le puede llamar a esto), tome mis cosas, salí del salón y espere a que Feliciano también saliera para poder ir a la siguiente clase con él.

Ese albino escandaloso será fastidioso e irritante, pero por lo menos me alegro un poco el día con sus comentarios estúpidos y ocurrentes. P-pero seguro fue porque estábamos insultando a el cejón, si, de seguro es solo eso, no tiene nada que ver con que me agrade…

**-Ve~ **_**fratello**_** ¿Por qué tu cara esta roja?- **

-¡**N-no está roja! ¡Tus ojos están mal Feliciano!- **

_Fratello_ idiota…

PUES A VER SI LE GUSTA A ALGUIEN.

REPITO ES MI PRIMER FANFIC ASI QUE TAL VEZ NO SEA TAN BUENO.

¿REVIEWS? ¿TOMATASOS? ¿CHANCLAZOS? ¿ALGO?

OKEY…

PROXIMAMENTE ESCRIBIRE UN NETHMANO~

¡HASTA LUEGO! :D


End file.
